


The Wrong Words

by virusq



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rarepair, Sloppy Makeouts, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: Wedge breaks first, groaning two syllables and instantly regretting them.
Relationships: Wedge Antilles/Talon Karrde
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	The Wrong Words

Their meetings are _strangely_ convenient.

The New Republic keeps Wedge on his toes -- always on the move. Karrde is too -- mostly to keep his morally grey dealings under proverbial tables. 

No one’s bothered to ask why the New Republic is Karrde's favorite client.

It’s part of the allure. 

The backseat of the droid-operated taxi is cramped but discreet. They’re a mess of mussed hair and bunched fabric, punctuated with gasping kisses.

Wedge breaks first, groaning two syllables and instantly regretting them. He buries his burning face in his hands. 

Karrde pauses, struck by _terrible_ curiosity. “Yub … yub?”

“Damnit, Janson.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can pry this crackship from my cold dead hands.


End file.
